


A Familiar Face Special Chapter: Renewed Promises

by rainepaige08



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ceoau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainepaige08/pseuds/rainepaige08
Summary: Dedicated to all the readers of my first completed AU. Thank you.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	A Familiar Face Special Chapter: Renewed Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the readers of my first completed AU. Thank you.

"I really need to talk to Chanyeol. Why did he booked me at another hotel?" CEO Kim said irritably as he waits outside Kyungsoo's room. The man still doesn't want to leave that his husband needed to push him out of the hotel room.

"It's just for one night. You'll have me again tomorrow." Kyungsoo tiptoed to place a quick kiss on Jongin's lips.

"And the day after"

He kissed him again.

"And the day after that."

Kyungsoo gave him one final kiss on the lips before grinning at his pissed husband.

"Maybe he still likes you. Maybe he is jealous." Jongin crossed his arms and the man looks so serious that Kyungsoo can't stop the laughter forming on his chest since an hour ago.

"Don't be silly. Have you seen the way he looked at Baekhyun earlier? He's almost drooling." Kyungsoo said while playing with the buttons on Jongin's shirt.

He must admit that he doesn't want to be separated from Jongin. But it's just for a night and Chanyeol did it for a reason.

"Remember what Yeol told us? He doesn't want us tired for tomorrow. Let's just follow him, okay?" Kyungsoo added as he moved his body closer to his husband by placing his finger on the belt loops on Jongin's pants.

"Fine. No sex for tonight, then." Jongin kissed the top of Kyungsoo's head before adding "But I'll miss you on my bed. I can't sleep well if you're not beside me."

As cliché as it sounds, Jongin always had a hard time sleeping during those days when he's on business trips without Kyungsoo. It's like his body is missing something that he would wake up in the middle of the night panicking and looking around for Kyungsoo.

"Me too." Kyungsoo hugged Jongin tight as he said goodnight "Good night. Go now before I change my mind and not follow Yeol."

Jongin pulled away but his hand found Kyungsoo's cheek. He looked at his husband's eyes as he said,

"I love you."

The CEO then sealed the words with a slow and gentle kiss that still makes Kyungsoo blush.

"I love you too." Kyungsoo replied once Jongin pulled away.

Jongin finally left the hotel room and Kyungsoo looked at his dimly lit room and sighed. He knows he is being petty but he misses his husband already.

He took a shower and was about to call it a night when he received a text from the wedding organiser that the team is almost done with the decorations in the reception hall.

Kyungsoo looked at the clock and it's half past 10. He's not sleepy yet so he decided to check the progress downstairs.

He stopped over first at the hotel's café to buy drinks and snack for the workers before going inside the reception hall.

Kyungsoo immediately smiled upon looking at how beautiful the place turned out. It was exactly what he was imagining when he was planning the wedding with the organiser.

"Mr. Do! Why are you here? You should be resting for tomorrow." The wedding organiser exclaimed and got the food items that Kyungsoo is carrying.

"Sorry, I can't sleep yet and was really curious how it would turn out." Kyungsoo walked around to see more of the decors and the wedding organiser followed him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Kyungsoo looked back and smiled at the woman in charge.

"But…It does look simple…" The organiser said worriedly.

Kyungsoo was about to say something but he saw someone approaching them.

"Ms. Lee, sorry if you had to tone down the glamour on our wedding. But that's how my husband likes it."

Kyungsoo smiled at his husband and Jongin placed his hand at the back of Kyungsoo before adding, "But he is right, it did turned out beautiful. No need to worry about it."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim. I'll…bring the food to the workers now." Ms. Lee bowed to Jongin first then to Kyungsoo before leaving them.

"I guess we really think alike…" Jongin grinned as he back hugged his husband.

Kyungsoo laughed while his eyes are still roaming the place. "Wow. We're really getting married again."

"Having second thoughts?" Jongin playfully asks but Kyungsoo turned to him with a serious face.

"Kyungsoo?..." Jongin panics a little as his husband pulled him to a chair nearby. They sat facing each other and Kyungsoo's hand never left his husband's.

"I haven't said this to you before…but I'm sorry." Kyungsoo said while staring at their hands and looking at their wedding rings.

"Sorry for what, baby?"

"For leaving you for a year…It must have hurt you so much…I'm sorry."

"Hey…" Jongin moved closer and with his other hand, raised Kyungsoo's chin so that the man would look at him. He smiled softly as he saw the tears starting to form on Kyungsoo's eyes. "It's okay. You have your reasons and I understand it, baby."

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip and hesitated at first before asking. "Was there a time where you doubted me? That maybe I won't come back?"

Jongin sighed as the memory of waiting for his husband to come back still pains him a little. But then a smile formed on his lips as he said his reply.

"Doubted you? Never. It was more of a fear on my end.

Fear that I may have lost you forever. That maybe you realised that I am unworthy of a second chance."

Kyungsoo rested his forehead on Jongin's shoulder as the words sinked in to him. How this man, this husband of his, have the most humble heart in the world. How the man always doubted how amazing he is and how Jongin deserves to be loved.

"I love you so much, Jongin."

"I love you too, baby." Jongin ruffled Kyungsoo's hair and jokingly added.

"Stop crying now please or Baekhyun would scold me tomorrow for giving you puffy eyes before the wedding" Kyungsoo wiped the tears on his eyes and chuckled lightly.

They parted ways on the entrance of the reception hall, both excited for what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The place where the ceremony would take place is being occupied one by one by Kyungsoo and Jongin's close friends and relatives.

It was a private event, where only less than 50 guests are invited. These are the people that have witnessed their love for the past years; people that have helped them grow as individuals and as a couple.

Jongin and Kyungsoo's mothers sat next to each other looking like they have been friends for years even if they only met just a few weeks ago.

Jongdae and Xiumin occupied the second row with their little angel bouncing on their laps.

Junmyeon and Sehun is seated on the other aisle with their two children, the eldest a boy and the youngest a shy girl who clings on to Junmyeon.

Then there is Baekhyun and Chanyeol, a relationship at an impasse because of their pride and fears.

"How was Paris?" Chanyeol asked the singer beside him. He badly wanted to hug the man since yesterday but he fought the urge to do so.

"It was cold. How was New York?" Baekhyun replied emphasising on the word "cold" as if hinting on something else aside from the weather.

"It was cold too." Chanyeol said briefly and they remained silent again.

The ceremony started and Jongin walked first on the aisle in his black suit. He smiled at the familiar faces in the crowd as he walked upfront.

Their entourage composed of children from their friends and relatives walked one by one. It was a mix of cute and chaos as a few children can't walk straight without being distracted.

Then the song changed and Jongin let out his breath as he watched his husband walk towards him.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_   
_Feel like I've had long enough with you_

Jongin felt his heart stopped for a split second as he saw his husband smiling in that light brown and black suit, thinking how he lucky he was to have met this angel.

_Marry me_   
_Today and every day_

Kyungsoo took Jongin's hand and chuckled a little as the man looks shocked to see him. He squeezed Jongin's hand and said, "Breathe, baby."

Jongin smiled at him and shook his head in disbelief how Kyungsoo can still make him stop his tracks and his mind from just being beautiful.

The wedding officiant went with his usual speech and never once did Jongin and Kyungsoo let go of their hands. They took comfort and strength to each other, just as what they have always done for the past years.

It was the part of exchanging of vows and rings when they finally let go to look at each other.

Jongin carefully slid the ring on Kyungsoo's finger next to the ring from their first wedding. He looked at Kyungsoo and started with his speech.

"I prepared a lengthy speech for this. But when I saw you walk on that aisle for the second time, I forgot every word I memorized. Do you really need to be this beautiful?"

The crowd laughed with Kyungsoo and Jongin continued.

"Kyungsoo…baby…when I first met you on that loud college party, I really never expected it to be this serious. I said to myself to just try out dating because it looks fun.

I never thought at that moment that it was the best decision I would make in my entire life.

Kyungsoo, meeting you and knowing you made me realize what I have been missing. That I have all these riches and privileges but there's still one important thing that I am missing.

And that is to love and be loved.

You made me feel these emotions that I never knew existed. A kind of happiness that only being with you brought to me.

So when I thought I lost you that night…"

Jongin let out a deep breath combined with the tears slowly escaping his eyes as his emotions flood him.

Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin's hand as he tried to comfort his husband. He can't still imagine until now how painful it must have been for Jongin to have thought that he lost the only man he loved forever.

"When I though I lost you…I didn't know how I even lived those 6 years. So when fate brought us together again and you gave me that second chance, I promised myself that I would do anything not to lose you again.

Kyungsoo, I promise to love you above anything else. That you're my only priority and that nothing else would matter than to make sure that you're happy and safe.

I love you, Jagi. Always."

Kyungsoo felt a tear run down his cheek as Jongin ended his speech. His hand is shaking as he got the other ring and put it on Jongin's hand.

He looked at the man's eyes and pouted.

"Why do you have to make a perfect speech? Now I am ashamed of mine."

Jongin reached out to wipe Kyungsoo's tears while smiling.

"Jongin…I'll start by saying thank you.

Thank you for staying with me. For fighting for this love even though I almost gave up multiple times. You remained unmoved and understanding which I sometimes wonder if I still deserve this kind of love.

During that year when I am away, as I try to regain my memories, I badly wanted to return to you. That sometimes I think that I don't need to be separated from you because I am sure that I love you.

But then I realized that I want to come back to you with all the memories, wherever good or bad. That I want to be with you with my whole self.

Because you deserve to be loved wholly, Jongin. You deserve to have someone who wouldn't have any doubts or fears.

I love you, Jagi. I have loved you and will love you until life would allow me to. And if the afterlife would ask me what I want to be reborn as, I would still choose to be with you.

Because there's nothing better than to be loved by you. Nothing better than to have this love that we have."

They sealed their renewed promises with a kiss. As the crowd cheered for their union, Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other with bliss and assurance.

An assurance that whatever life may bring them, they know that they could overcome it as long as they are together.


End file.
